


Stuck here beside you.

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hiding in Plain Sight, Locked In, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, from the cops, i mean in a storage closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: The air thinned as they shuffled into the closet awkwardly, both panting from all the running."Man that was exciting!""That was....something" Marcus caught his breath and looked at the punk who was surprisingly estatic."You're still alive, M"





	

The air thinned as they shuffled into the closet awkwardly, both panting from all the running.

"Man that was exciting!"

"That was....something" Marcus caught his breath and looked at the punk who was surprisingly estatic.

"You're still alive, M" Wrench turned his head to look at the hipster in the confined space that was the storage cupboard.

They both had been running from the police after hacking a CEO's account to plant fake evidence of a fraud after finding out a Dedsec member had their business run to the ground by said CEO. The plan had started without a hitch; both Marcus and Wrench had uploaded the " _evidence_ " successfully, only really starting to run when the alarm was tripped by a suspecting employee, who had seen the pair walk in and leave the building quickly. It didn't take much to loose the cops, the punk and hipster had scaled a building and used the fire escape on said building, leaving the police searching. Just- _just_ to make sure they were safe, Wrench had dragged Marcus to a small storage cupboard that looked to house a pint-sized pony. Not that Marcus was complaining.

"Yeah, could've told ya that, Wrench" he chuckled as he watched the punks mask display two '^ ^' before switching back to it's default 'X X' as he shifted on his feet. There wasn't much space really, if he took a step to his right he'd hit the door, if he took a step left he'd fall into a cobweb; and if he moved an  _inch_ closer, he'd be face to face with the anarchist, who, was practically flattened between him and the wall.

"so, uh gotta ask" Marcus held back a snicker as he spoke. "Come here often?" He watched as Wrench visibly stiffened before lifting an arm to slightly tap his chest in what was an obvious punch, if they were in normal circumstances.

"Dude! that's so- fuck you" even as he insulted the hipster he snickered at what the other said, the snickering causing Marcus to join in as he let the small joke drift between them. The moment swiftly dripped into a sweet after taste in the confined space, a daft smile was on Marcus's lips and he swears he could practically see the punk smiling behind the mask. 

"That's so gay?" Marcus teasingly finished the sentence, watching the anarchist display two ' \ /' on his mask before earning a half assed shove from him. It wasn't meant in a malicious way, even if the two were dating they still joked like this, it was nice for Marcus to see how much the trust between them had grown. It felt like a landmark. 

"If i could move- man, you'd be  _screwed_ " Wrench had a playful hint to his distorted voice as he watched Marcus snort with a roll of his eyes as he nodded, not really agreeing but just to humor the punk.

"Do you think we can leave now?" 

"Huh? oh yeah, i mean,  _probably-"_

_"Probably?_  Wrench, man, we could've left ages ago" 

"yeah, i know. Just wanted to be stuck here beside you, M" Wrench's mask displayed two '^ ^' at the flustered look from Marcus.

"Shut up"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I at least want to try and put two stories up a day, even though i'm trying man.
> 
> same tags as before, swearing and fluff!
> 
> also they be doing crriiimmess (reference)


End file.
